


Union

by Nicestofthedamned



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Will Graham, Dom Hannibal Lecter, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannigram - Freeform, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Murder Husbands, Murder chat, Oral Sex, Rimming, Spanking, Sub Will Graham, Top Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, talk murder to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:03:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22711852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicestofthedamned/pseuds/Nicestofthedamned
Summary: Hannibal has an early Valentine's Day gift for his mongoose. In turn, Will reveals part of his Valentine's Day Plan as an early gift.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57
Collections: hannigram





	Union

Hannibal caught Will coming out of the bathroom in a towel. He had seen Will in every possible state of undress, but it still stopped him in his tracks when it happened. His maroon eyes scanned his husband’s body before he opened his curved pink lips and told him what he had come to say.

  
“I know that it’s not Valentine’s Day yet, but I wanted to give you something that I found when shopping for your gift,” Hannibal said with a smile.

  
“You got me a gift that isn’t a gift while looking for my gift?” Will asked scrunching his nose and fighting back a smile.

  
Hannibal pulled his hand from behind his back and presented Will with a wooden spoon in the shape of a small heart. There were strands of white, pink, and red ribbons tied around the handle falling around it.

  
“It’s cute,” Will said, looking the item over. “Why are you getting me cooking utensils though?”

  
“Bend over,” Hannibal explained. Will shot him a wickedly knowing look and slowly bent at the waist. As he did the towel slipped and put his appetible round ass on display for Hannibal; who snatched the spoon from his hand and swatted Will’s bare bottom a few times.

  
“So this goes in the toy chest and not the kitchen?” Will said with a smile. Hannibal nodded. Will sighed and tossed it to the bed.

  
“So if you got me kitchen tools to use in the bedroom should I get you a vibrator to use as a mixer?” Will asked.

  
“I don’t think it would work as well as the mixer I have whereas the spoon is perfect for your backside,” Hannibal answered swatting Will’s bare ass with an open hand. “One thing we do need to tend to before our Valentine’s celebration is to hunt for our dinner,”  
Will looked at Hannibal, staring into his dark eyes. It was time for him to present his husband with an early gift as well. “One moment,” Will said and went to turn on his tablet. He sat on the bed, tucking his legs under him and slid his thumb over the screen. He turned it to show Hannibal the Facebook profile of a man in his thirties. “Do you remember Carl?” Will asked.

  
Hannibal walked closer and sat across from Will on the bed. Will handed him the tablet. “Oh yes, Carl that we were going to purchase the boat from. The insufferable man that you had to pull me away from. He flirted with you right in front of me and called me your father,” Hannibal said closing his eyes at the distasteful memory.

  
Will slinked into Hannibal’s lap and straddled him. “Wouldn’t you like to feed this detestable waste of a man to me on Valentine’s Day?” Will said with a soft purr in his voice.

  
“He was just rude and flirty though, Will. That’s hardly something that fits your rather specific criteria for a meal. What else has he done?” Hannibal responded kissing Will’s forehead.

  
“Nothing. Nothing else, that is my gift to you. A kill the way you used to enjoy them before we merged our designs and you compromised,” Will answered.

  
Hannibal nuzzled into Will’s head at the thought of his husband bending his design for him on this holiday. “How will I feed him to you, love?” Hannibal asked softly.

  
“For breakfast? You’ll make me blood pancakes with lingonberry jam,” Will said and sucked Hannibal’s lower lip between his and held it there briefly. “For lunch, we will have our first bowl of stew that he will give us and that will hold us over until our Valentine’s Dinner which will be ribs,” Will said delighted with his idea and with Hannibal’s expression of surprise.

  
“Perfect, perfect, darling boy,” Hannibal praises him and smashes their lips together in a deep kiss. “I’ve been dreaming of marking your perfect ass with that heart spoon since I saw it though. Humor me?”  
Will unwound the ribbons from the handle and placed the handle between his teeth. He hopped off the bed and trotted out of the bedroom with his mesmeric ass bouncing and dropping. Hannibal lept from the bed and followed him. He caught Will at the bottom of the stairs. He ripped the spoon from his mouth and landed a hard swat on his ass. 

  
“Back upstairs,” Hannibal breathed against Will’s ear before pulling back with his reddened earlobe between his teeth. 

  
Will slowly started back up and Hannibal popped him again “faster, boy,” Will yelped and started hopping back up to their bedroom quicker than before. Hannibal joined him and pulled Will on to his lap. He lined the spoon up to his bottom and pulled it back to land five quick swats to each side of his shapely ass. Will wiggled in his lap, the squirming causing Hannibal’s lower half to stir.

  
“Hold still,” Hannibal scolded and landed a particularly hard swat to each side of his ass with that demand. Will let his body go still and Hannibal gave him more swats on each side, warming up his ass and letting it redden under the strikes. The strikes continued until Will’s ass was covered in tiny heart-shaped red marks showing the actions that his husband had taken on him.

  
Hannibal turned him over onto his back and slid down between Will’s thighs. He looked up between his legs and saw Will looking down at him, hungry and needy.

  
“Tell me, Will, how will you get Carl for us?” Hannibal asked and began to lave Will's tip.

  
Will pushed his hands into Hannibal’s hair and held it there. Will smiles down at his eager husband and tells him “I’ll go to his place and tell him that I’d like to take him up on his offer to obtain the boat. He’ll tell me that it has already been sold and I’ll tell him I’d like to take him up on the offer for my benefit. I’ll invite him over to our place. He’ll be more than happy to join me and keep me company while my older companion is out of town,”

  
Hannibal hums and pushes more of Will’s stiff cock into his mouth and caresses it with his skilled tongue. His fingertips roll back and forth across Will’s heavy balls. He turns his dark eyes up to lock them into Will’s blue eyes.  
“You’ll come out and wrap your strong arm around his neck, squeezing him until his eyes roll up and his head drops down. Perhaps you’ll just squeeze him until life leaves his body,” Will tells him.

  
Hannibal stops and removes his mouth from Will’s swollen cock and tells him, “No, you will take his life, Will, “

  
“Alright, you’ll squeeze him and keep him in place and I’ll slice into him, and bleed him out,” Will tells him softly while stroking Hannibal’s soft hair.

  
Hannibal pushes his mouth down taking more of Will down and the gagging begins. Will feels the heat from his arousal warming him through as Hannibal gags and drools on him sucking him ravenously. Will reaches under Hannibal’s chin and rubs his balls against the stubble that has formed thereon Hannibal’s chin and neck. The prickly hair feels amazing scratching and tugging at his sensitive balls while Hannibal devours his hard cock. Will wiggles back and pushes Hannibal from his cock. He looks up at Will, eyes half-lidded, lips parted, swollen and reddened and glistening with spit.

  
“Make love to me, Hannibal,” Will whispers and pulls himself back onto the bed making room for his husband to crawl between his legs.

  
Hannibal kisses the soles of Will’s feet, he tenderly kisses each toe. His lips graze up his legs and he takes his hands and spreads Will’s thighs even wider. Hannibal pushes his hands under Will and scoops up his red heart printed ass into his palms and kisses the tender cheeks open. He presses his tongue in deeper to work his way to Will’s entrance. Will throws his hands down to tangle them in Hannibal’s ashen hair again and he moans into the air feeling his tongue swipe against his hole over and over. Hannibal squeezes his sore cheeks and slams his tongue inside of Will, moving it rapidly. Will lifts his legs and bucks his hips up to feed Hannibal his hole.

  
“Haaaanibal, I need you,” Will pants and Hannibal comes up and presses his lips to Will’s neck. He reaches for the lube and coats his cock in it before moving it to enter Will in one thrust. Will gasps and then relaxes, taking him in.  
“That’s how I need you, christ, that’s exactly how I need you, Hannibal,” Will cries out and reaches to hold on to his husband’s arms while he pounds into Will. Will groans and pants and moves and twists and Hannibal is as enchanted as he ever is with his lovely husband. Will moves a hand down between them and strokes his hard cock to the rhythm of Hannibal’s thrusts and this brings a devious smile to Hannibal’s lips. He smashes them to Will’s lips and pants into his husband's mouth.

  
“Come for me, Will, and I will fill you, give you all that I have inside of me, come for me, Will,” Hannibal chants and Will’s eyes slam shut and then he erupts. Hannibal chases his orgasm along with Will until they’re both spent and crying out, feeling their bodies melting together. Hannibal takes a finger to Will’s belly and runs it through the puddle to scoop up some of Will’s release. He sucks it off of his finger with his cock still resting inside of Will.

  
They often lay like that, in the stillness of their union. Each of them separately thinking how fortunate they are to end another day in one another’s arms. They remained calm in their embrace as the sea swallowed them up. Then they thrashed to rejoin one another when it angrily spit them out. These moments in their new life mirror those fearless seconds that they spent wrapped up in one another, nothing else exists but the two of them. 


End file.
